Digimon 02: PARALLELS
by Glory Nizenea
Summary: Her heart was taken from her by a being "not meant to exist". To get it back, she must journey through blood, battle, death, inner-demons, and betrayal. Will she and the other Destined get it back, or will she become a hollow shell of who she used to be?
1. Prologue

**Title**: DIGIMON 02: Parallels

**Description**: In a time of need and desperation, two rival digimon fused together to create a being so powerful, it was "never meant to exist". Because it was never meant to exist, it must steal the hearts of humans and world-hop to survive: a plan that enraptures Hikari Yagami and the other 02 generation to the point where they must once again face The Digimon Kaiser, fangirls/fanboys, and their greatest fears.

**Rating**: Between PG-13 and R. Currently PG-13 status, and I'm really hoping my writing doesn't take me to R. XD

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Epic, Drama, Romance; small splash of Humor (especially in the second arc) and Mystery.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon, nor any of the characters used in this fic, except one or two. XD No infringement intended.

**Chapters**: I'm hoping for 12, but might be a little more. It's looking like that. Oops.

**Author's Note**: This isn't the story I'm always asking certain questions about for, heh. I decided to take a small break from that fanfic ("The Lighthouse") and briefly write this one, which is intended to be a lot shorter than that. I hope you enjoy it and please have fun!

**-\/-**

**Digimon 02: Parallels**

The peace, the calm, the storm...

Soon, it will all arrive.

Prologue

She is breathing in deep; inhaling the sweet scent of refreshing air, the smell of spring, of fresh honeysuckle and sugary melted caramel. She can feel the air enter her lungs, can feel her chest rise, can feel it fall, can feel all of it... fall.

And, just as the sweet smells and sights and sounds come to her, they fade – no, no, they don't just _fade,_ they freaking EXPLODE. They are GONE, asta la VISTA, baby, BOOM. Honeysuckle burns into ash, caramel melts into nothing but blackened char, spring scent now nothing but the putrid odor of burning fur and decaying flesh. The blue skies have twisted and turned, their clouds stirred and dark, and in turn, the blue has become red, and the white cumulus now not gray – _not_ gray – but black.

This unfamiliar sight leaves a sickening feeling in her stomach. She'd never seen black clouds before. She'd never seen a blood red sky before. She'd never smelled decaying flesh, or watched as the things she once labeled innocent and kind and sweet become nothing but a memory of times past.

She looks up again with unseen glory at the creature standing atop the black clouds like a dark god of death, wearing platinum armor and holding a massive sword. For a second she can hardly believe her eyes – could it be Omegamon? No. Not Omegamon. Definitely _not_ Omegamon.

The creature descends swiftly from the clouds, sword raised high, and not a second later, the blade plunges into the ground, ripping it apart, thunderous and riveting and resounding throughout her ears, her mind, her soul. Even in her core that sound reverberates and echoes everything she fears is true. From the crevice the sword creates, there is an _explosion_ of hellfire and shadows, reaching forward, forward, forward, reaching to grab her, grab her and hold her tight.

They wrench her back by her hair, the shadows hold her to the ground, whispering such sweet but dark, dark things; such kind but such menacing words; and the shadows swallow her whole, and she can do nothing but scream as darkness plagues her sight.

However, in the darkness, a light shines.

It is only a brief flash, but it's there, and as it lingers, she reaches out for it. Her hand touches something soft – lo, some_one_ soft – and she smiles gently. Whoever's hand she holds clutches hers back just as firmly, and pulls her into the light. The figure's face is always veiled by the gallant and mighty light, but... though she cannot see the man's face... she still feels warmth in her heart when she sees him, and knows that she is safe so long as he is there.

She is given only one clue as to who this man filled with light is, and that is the black dragon symbol embedded into his bare shoulder. Its jaws are open wide, a ball of red flame gleaming between those long fangs, and despite the symbol being on her savior's shoulder, she cannot help but feel that the mark is also a mark of something...

Not right.

...Despite the figure's presence, the storm clouds still approach...

Stirring, dark, closing in

Closing in like the jaws of that dragon scar

Will she forget?

Forget that she is

(The One)

?

Then, just like that, Hikari bolts upright in her bed, panting, eyes wide and pupils small, sweat dotting her temples. She looks toward Gatomon peacefully resting in her own small basket, and though she wishes to wake the tranquil cat (a cat who appears almost kitten-like in her sleep), she knows that it was just a dream.

Right?

...Right?


	2. One: The Stolen Heart

**Title**: DIGIMON 02: Parallels

**Description**: In a time of need and desperation, two rival digimon fused together to create a being so powerful, it was "never meant to exist". Because it was never meant to exist, it must steal the hearts of humans and world-hop to survive: a plan that enraptures Hikari Yagami and the other 02 generation to the point where they must once again face The Digimon Kaiser, fangirls/fanboys, and their greatest fears.

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Epic, Drama, Romance; small splash of Humor (especially at the end of the first arc and in the second arc) and Mystery.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon, nor any of the characters used in this fic, except one or two. XD No infringement intended.

**Chapters**: I'm hoping for 12, but might be a little more. It's looking like that. Oops.

**Author's Note**: To respond to your questions in your review, Lord Pata, would involve some major spoilers! However, I can say a few things, and that is that you don't have to worry about Daisuke and Hikari making with the smoochies with a little Takeru on the side. That'd be pretty lame for an action/adventure and epic story! So don't worry, Takeru and Daisuke get the same treatment in the romance department. I can't say much else. And yep, I DO like Takeru, and I do like Takari, just like I love Daikari. I'm not saying that she'll end up with one of them in this fic or anything, I just want to state that I love all three characters and their own couplings.

Needless to say, I appreciate your opinions and your requests, and I found them very interesting. :) As for rival digimon, you are clever! But I cannot tell you if it's true or not, 'cause that would mean spoiling the story, and we don't want that!

**-\/-  
**

**Digimon 02: Parallels**

_Chapter One  
_The Stolen Heart

A heart...

So fragile, so divine, so human.

Such innocence is a true heart. A pure heart.

And the Destined's hearts, most of all, were hearts to be taken advantage of.

(Awaken.)

(...Awaken.)

(AWAKEN...)

The creature stirred in his sweet silent abyss, filled with an empty darkness; filled with a loneliness that most humans could only begin to comprehend. The creature, heaving, slowly stood, head tilted slightly to the side as he stared deeply at his hand. So many lines. So many wrinkles. Such long fingers with so much blood on them; so much blood left to shed. Such strong, strong hands.

He remembered a time ago they were three pairs of hands, and not just one pair. A long time ago, indeed.

So he was awake.

And awake he would remain.

But for how long would the other Destined remain awake?

**-\/-**

Saturday. It was five years ago to this day that MaloMyotismon was defeated. It was the anniversary of his death – his _end,_ but also the anniversary to a new beginning. The beginning to the uniting of both human and digimon alike, to begin living as one society. It would take a while before humans and digimon could live together completely peacefully, but Hikari knew it would work out someway or another, just so long as there were good people in the world to help. As long as people wanted to make things work, as long as _they_ worked to create peace, eventually, there would be peace between man and mon.

"Hikari?" said a voice at the kitchen doorway.

Hikari looked up from her lunch, a little dewy-eyed and surprised. She saw Gatomon standing at the frame and smiled warmly, patting the seat next to her in an attempt to get her partner to sit next to her. "Hey. Sorry, I'm just a little out of it."

"Does it have anything to do with those dreams you've been having?" Gatomon said quietly, almost as if it was a deep dark secret that no one was supposed to know about.

"Probably," Hikari said, a little sadly. "But! They're getting better. I think."

"You still squirm as much as you did a month ago," Gatomon said.

That's right.

It began a month ago, these dreams.

A month seemed like such a long yet short time. For Hikari, one month flew by like it was really a week, but this month... no, this month was filled with absolute _hell_ over those dreams. They were so realistic. So... painfully realistic. Those smells and sounds; that feeling of needles prickling her skin, the fear felt like a pang in her heart. All of it so real.

"I was saved last night, though," Hikari said with a smile. "By a man draped in light."

"Oh?" Gatomon grinned in that Cheshire-cat-like matter and leaned toward her. "He _saved_ you, did he? Who was he?"

"I... don't know..." Hikari sighed. "The light is always too much to tell who he is. It's like looking directly into the sun – you can never really see things because it's just _too_ bright."

"And you'll burn your corneas."

"Yeah."

She and Gatomon sat in silence for a while. Then, quietly, Gatomon leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against Hikari's shoulder for comfort, letting out a soft purr as she whispered, "It'll be alright, Hikari. I promise, no matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"I know," Hikari said with a confident nod. She smiled warmly and reached forward to scratch Gatomon's chin – a gesture which the cat-type digimon gleefully accepted. "I _did_ recognize _one_ aspect, though."

"Hmm?"

"He had a dragon tattoo," Hikari said. "Right on his shoulder. Well, more like his shoulder blade..."

Gatomon listened to her describe its appearance and the way the man seemed to hide it from Hikari after she saw it; the way that just seeing it seemed to pull her away from her distant nightmare and put her right back in her own little reality. Her... sanctuary away from all the nonsensical nightmares.

Once Hikari was done, Gatomon replied, "So... what were you doing staring at his _bare shoulder blade?_"

Again, silence.

Hikari's face was flushed with red and she grinned, fluttering her hand in front of her face as if to cool it off. "Well, that is a private matter!"

"Yeah, right! YOU do something like THAT? Pfft!" Gatomon laughed and gently poked Hikari's cheek with her claw. "You are such an innocent sheltered girl!"

"Nyaaah," was the only response Hikari could manage.

Actually, it was true. Hikari had only dated maybe three guys in her whole life.

There was Takeru first in eighth grade – they were young, grew up together, been best friends their whole lives up until that point. They weren't sure if these strong feelings they had for each other were wholesome or just trying to decide what the feelings were under that. They were happy for a while – he got her first kiss! But... eventually it sunk back into being friends.

Then she dated Daisuke as a ninth grader, which went really well, too. For a while. While Daisuke was _cutely _obsessed, he was still kind, sweet, and always protected her whenever he could, doing everything he could to keep her happy, including making an even bigger idiot out of himself than usual. It was sweet, but... That quickly fell apart, too. They were ninth graders. Nothing works out to be amazing in ninth grade. Well, usually.

The third guy was one of the Poi brothers named Shan. It lasted about two dates before he had to move back to Hong Kong because his grandfather had fallen ill, but it was good while it lasted, and just yesterday she'd sent him an e-mail.

Really, Hikari had no experience.

It's not that guys didn't ask her out often, but... She was picky.

She still wondered if that man was anyone she knew, though. He had a strange familiarity yet unfamiliarity to him, so it could have been anyone.

Absolutely... anyone.

Daisuke had a dragon digimon, didn't he? But it didn't seem like Daisuke. And it _definitely_ wasn't Taichi. She knew that for a fact. Taichi couldn't do _anything_ that gently.

Then, there was silence.

Just silence.

A rumble in her mind; something that made Hikari's eyes narrow in thought. What? What was happening?

She swallowed and looked down at her plate.

The rumble got louder.

_**Don't forget Hikari you must not forget **_

Don't forget what?

_**DO NOT FORGET HIKARI WHO YOU ARE**_

Hikari's eyes widened.

A voice?

But from where?

_**There is a DARKNESS descending It is FALLING and you must not be blind to it **_

_I'm... hearing voices,_ Hikari rubbed her temples. _This is not a good sign._

_**you are in high school now Hikari you are growing older**_

Disembodied.

It was...

Disembodied.

In her head. _In her freaking head._

_**You must not listen to the whispers**_

_**You must not let the darkness plague your sight forever**_

_**Because you are**_

Who was she? WHO WAS SHE?

**(The One)**

"'The One'...?"

"Hikari?" Gatomon blinked and looked toward her.

Her brow furrowed, Hikari stood and brought her plate over to the sink. Without replying to Gatomon, she began to walk to her room, sensing something there – sensing something different – something – not familiar.

Not Right.

NOT RIGHT.

_That voice... I know that voice... I must know that voice._

_**Don't get distracted.**_

_**Don't let anything get in the way.**_

_**You have a heart of gold, Yagami, do not let the darkness take that.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Not the One.**_

_What do you mean "Not the One"? What's that supposed to mean? I mean it – who are you? You don't have permission to access MY mind!_

_**I do not need permission to be here**_

_**Because**_

_**I **_**am**

_**\\ Hikari / **_

_**\\ Yagami /**_

_You're... me? But that's not possible. That can't be. You can't be me!_

Hikari sharply inhaled, eyes wide.

_Am I going insane?! Am I – am I REALLY going insane right now?!_

_**You are not insane.**_

_**All will be explained soon, Yagami Hikari.**_

_**But for now, you must**_

_**Enter  
**__**Your  
**__**Dominion**_

_My... Dominion?_

She was right in front of her bedroom door.

The voice had gone silent.

"Hi—Hikari!" Gatomon shouted from the kitchen, hopping off her chair to meet Hikari.

Instantly, as if by habit, Hikari turned to Gatomon. The cat digimon stood wide-eyed in the hallway, panting, tilting her head to the side as if trying really hard to understand what the heck was going through her partner's mind, but it wasn't getting through, she couldn't do it, she had _no idea_ what was happening. Hikari swallowed.

Neither did Hikari know.

She only did what she felt she should.

Hikari held out her hand toward Gatomon.

"Hikari?! What's going on with you?!" Gatomon hissed, eyes narrowed. She reached forward to take Hikari's hand, but just as she did, a great light suspended from Hikari's palm and swallowed Gatomon whole. Hikari couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe. It was as if her muscles had gone _completely_ numb, as if it had all gone and faded, as if it she were nothing but _skin_ and _bone._ When the light faded, Gatomon was still there, clutching her hand, but like Hikari, she, too, was frozen.

However, _un_like Hikari, she didn't seem to hold any consciousness over her predicament. She stood completely still, eyes unmoving, muscles with not a single twitch, it was as if...

She were frozen in time.

A whisper.

Come To Me.

Hikari looked toward her bedroom door, still shut.

Come To Me, hikari yagami.

A deafening whisper.

Meet Me, Chosen One, Meet your...

Her chest ached.

Her breath quickened.

Her legs moved but she didn't even realize it, she couldn't even _know_ that they were moving, as if they had to, as if she had to find out who that voice was, who it was speaking to her, that deep, rugged tone. Who was that voice? She had to know.

She had to!

...Destiny.

Her hand rested on the cool bronze doorknob of her room. She hesitated, feeling its cold metal send chills up her spine (or perhaps that wasn't the doorknob, no, perhaps that was not the doorknob), but before she could wrench that hand back as if it burned, she instead turned the knob and opened the door.

Inside, Fate was waiting clad in platinum armor and a mantle of red, blue, and green. Its gloves were blood-drenched, its gaze dull and distant, its hand resting on the hilt of a massive scabbard residing on its back. The great and gallant creature's clutch tightened and Hikari bit her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side.

This feeling... Was she meeting again with an old friend? An old acquaintance?

Such a beautiful creature... Such a glorious, triumphant creature... So sad, though, those eyes, so empty and filled with loneliness. Nothing but... loneliness.

She felt something warm trickle down her cheek.

The creature's clutch weakened on the sword's handle.

"Why?"

Her voice was gentle, soft; it broke in the middle of the word as she felt her throat tighten; her eyes wet and stinging. She took a step forward and reached toward the behemoth.

"Why... are you so sad? Are you lonely?"

...I Am.

"Please don't be lonely. I'll be your friend. I promise, I'll be your friend!"

shhhhhh

The sword was drawn from its sheath.

The creature shifted and favored its right leg, right hand on the upper-handle as its left hand controlled the lower. Hikari's breath caught in her throat, yet she managed to keep that hand reached out, even if in just a minute it'd be cut off.

No, she couldn't think like that.

She had to believe.

No one was truly evil.

Even digimon.

No, _especially_ digimon.

And this creature was a digimon, wasn't it?

Take My Blade, hikari yagami. 

"What?"

The creature extended the blade toward her.

Give Me your Heart, And I Will Never Be Lonely Again.

"My heart? Will that make you happy?"

The creature replied with nothing but a nod.

"Will I ever get my heart back?"

She stared at the sword, then toward the creature, one of her hands resting on her chest. A deal with the devil. A deal with a very lonely devil. A deal everything within her _but_ her heart was screaming no at.

Someday... Perhaps.

Those eyes.

So empty.

So lonely.

So... gone.

Her mind screamed, bellowed, hoarsely cried NO NO NO NOOO. But her heart... her heart said yes. And if that was what her heart wanted, and if that was what this creature wanted, what this creature needed, then for a while, she could lend her heart to him.

Without thinking, without really considering, without fully realizing what this meant, Hikari reached forward and

Took

The

Sword.

Her heart, once beating within her breast, stopped, but though it stopped beating, somehow – _somehow_ – she was still breathing. Still... living. But somehow – _somehow_ – she was colder. Much, much colder.

And the creature

Was

Gone.

Left nothing but a vortex of swirling teals, purples, blues, and greens; a vortex leading to unimaginable planes. Quietly, the portal remained, and Hikari was left alone in her room.

And instantly she knew that the coldness she felt was unnatural; she knew she needed her heart back.


	3. Two: Keeper of Hearts

**Title**: DIGIMON 02: Parallels

**Description**: In a time of need and desperation, two rival digimon fused together to create a being so powerful, it was "never meant to exist". Because it was never meant to exist, it must steal the hearts of humans and world-hop to survive: a plan that entwines Hikari Yagami and the other 02 generation with a plot where they must once again face The Digimon Kaiser, fangirls/fanboys, and their greatest fears.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Epic, Drama, Romance; small splash of Humor (especially in the second arc) and Mystery.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon, nor any of the characters used in this fic, except a few later on. XD No infringement intended.

**Chapters**: I'm hoping for 12, but might be a little more. It's looking like that. Oops.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the not-so-fast update this time, haha. School stopped me from updating quickly. My apologies!  
To reply to reviewer Lord Pata, yeah, not a fan of bashing, myself. I love both Daisuke and Takeru, and while Daisuke is a bit more high on my favorite list, Takeru is up there, too. :) I'm not sure if V-mon or Patamon gets bashed more, but I do know that Davis gets bashed way more often than TK, which makes Glory sad and speak in third-person. Needless to say, I try to treat both of them fairly in the fic, since I wouldn't want people to come at me with pitchforks since both characters have some pretty rabid fans, haha.

As for Dawn and Dusk, I haven't played the games, but I do know which digimon you're talking about and... ;) Haha. No spoilers for you!

**NOTE:** You may notice that I switch off between dubbed and Japanese names. This is intentional, 'cause... I just like to switch off, since I don't really view the characters as two people. They're lovely names, both dubbed and Japanese, so that's that. :) Usually I use the dubbed names as a kind of friendly way to address each other between friends, so I hope it's not too confusing. If anyone's confused on who is who, please feel free to ask. I'd love to answer.

**-\/-**

**Digimon 02: Parallels**

Chapter Two  
Keeper of Hearts

It was easy.

So... so easy.

The creature was crouched over a well, palms clasped against its gray sandy stones, a pail filled with green-hued water swinging at the top of the wooden apparatus connected to the well. He stared deep into his reflection, staring, gazing, watching those eyes of his that gleamed such a bright... What color were his eyes? He swore he saw them just a second ago staring back at him in the water, but with a simple ripple in the well, he was left with nothing but a blank memory.

What color were his eyes?

All he could see was darkness behind his helmet.

Only darkness behind the white shell encasing him.

_Who... who am I?_

((...Heartless...))

((...Three Heartless Souls...))

((...That is _what_ you are...))

_Three Souls... whose souls?_

((It all began with that man...))

((That man years ago...))

_That man...?_

((He needs hearts))

((He needs hearts so badly...))

((To keep us alive, to keep us thriving...))

((Stay with us))

((Stay alive with us))

((Help us thrive))

_Alive... thrive...?_

He rested a hand on his chest, where the gentle thudding of a heart beat against his palm, so soft that he could hardly feel it – he wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't been trying to. He felt that heart. Felt it beat, felt its warmth, felt its light.

Stealing Hikari's heart was easy.

Keeping it was another story.

**-\/-**

"Hikari..."

The voice sounded distant... muffled as reality began to sink back. No longer frozen, Gatomon was shaking her. Was holding her. Was... warm.

"Hikari!"

She looked toward the cat digimon, expression blank as she tilted her head to the side. "I have... a long journey to travel... And I can't bring anything with me but those closest to my heart."

"What? Hikari, you're psycho-babbling!" Gatomon's eyes narrowed. She still clutched her partner by the shoulders, unable to understand what Hikari was talking about. But _Hikari_ knew what she was talking about. Oh yes, she certainly did.

"No, it's true, Gatomon," she whispered, finally tearing her gaze away from reality and back toward Gatomon – Gatomon's eyes – Gatomon's paws – the burning determination in her digimon's gaze. "I must travel light into the unknown, bringing with me barely anything at all and... those closest to my heart."

Hikari nodded toward the portal.

Gatomon paled – paled as much as a cat with white fur could pale – and stared deep into that endless creature labeled vortex. Its soft blue light illuminated her face, glowed in her eyes, reflected there a fear she wished she didn't have.

"A journey... into the portal?"

Gatomon stood, drops of sweat dotting her brow, claws shining against the blues and greens.

"A journey into the unknown," Hikari whispered. "I made a foolish decision and gave away my heart so willingly. I'm such an idiot, Gatomon..."

Her hands were shaking.

Trembling.

Hikari could feel the cool breeze from the portal sweep around her, tugging at her hair, her clothing, as she clutched her sides and ducked her head, biting back not tears but anger; a dark, sort of sad anger.

Then, from the silence erupting around them:

"Don't say that."

Hikari's eyes widened.

She looked up.

"_Don't _**ever**_ say that_," Gatomon repeated.

Her grip loosened on Hikari's shoulders.

She released them.

Then, giving Hikari one of her rare and warm smiles, the cat digimon continued, "Hikari, of all the humans I know, you are the least idiotic of all. You _can_ be an idiot sometimes, like when you risked your life to save me so many times, even though you knew I'd rather die than let you get hurt... Yeah, alright, I'll admit it because only a real friend would: You can be a _real_ idiot, but..."

Gatomon's teeth clenched and Hikari's muscles tensed.

The vortex hummed with electricity, stirring, stirring, stirring.

"It's because you care, Hikari!" Gatomon said. "That's the kind of person you are! And that's not idiotic, that's – that's what's _right,_ Kari!"

"Gatomon..." Hikari bit her bottom lip. How could she reply to that? She didn't have a heart anymore!

Before Gatomon could say anything more, Hikari took her by the paw and pressed it against her chest, looking up at her partner with hopeful eyes.

Would she understand where words failed Hikari?

Hikari watched as Gatomon stared with narrowed, questioning eyes at the action, trying to see what Hikari meant by it, why she was doing this, but ultimately, the cat digimon soon realized what was happening.

"Hikari..."

"I'm so cold, Gatomon..." Hikari whispered. "Tell me, do you feel it beating? Do you feel something that I don't? Hear something I don't?"

"Hikari... your heart..." Gatomon's eyes widened.

"Am I alive?" She was shivering. So cold. "Am I alive, Gatomon, or am I dead? Am I just a ghost now? Why can't I feel my heart? Why am I so cold?"

"I... don't know." Gatomon's brow furrowed and she took away her paw, suddenly looking toward the kitchen. "I'm going to gather the others. We'll straighten this out."

"But what if they think I'm an idiot?" Hikari reached forward to gently clasp Gatomon's wrist. "What if they..."

Gatomon didn't hesitate for a second.

"Hikari, it's _you,_" she said with a smile, reaching forward to ruffle Hikari's hair. "They'll know your intentions. And they would fight to protect the honor of those intentions, no matter the result – and I'm not just talking about Daisuke and Takeru, here."

The two stared, then, slowly, Hikari released Gatomon's wrist, and the two nodded at each other. So this was it.

This was the understanding.

And soon, it would be the take-off.

**-\/-**

"How come we didn't know about this sooner?!" Taichi hissed, standing from his spot against Hikari's bunk bed, standing beside Daisuke, who was laying in her bottom bunk, blinking rapidly.

"He stole your _what...?"_ Daisuke muttered, glancing to Hikari.

Taichi's brown eyes glistened angrily, yet more out of anger for Hikari's situation than the cause. "What is the DEAL?"

"It just happened," Gatomon said, head bowed, eyes half-lidded. "Less than a half-hour ago, I woke up after being frozen in time – at least, according to Hikari. Naturally, because I was frozen, I had absolutely no idea. One second I was reaching for her hand and the next she was gone, her bedroom door wide open and papers flying everywhere."

"We don't know where the portal goes to," Hikari said abruptly. She tore her gaze to the wide vortex and its churning cool colors, and the way those colors shimmered against the walls of her bedroom – the way they reflected against the once-shadowy corners it touched. "It could lead anywhere... absolutely... _anywhere._"

"I don't like this," said Takeru, folding his arms as he sat in a chair. "You can't go alone."

"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Taichi said. "I'm not letting my sister face this alone – this guy took your heart and you need it back. I'm not going to let him keep it from you."

"No, Tai," Hikari said quietly. She swallowed, eyes narrowed. "Only the newer generation can go with me."

"What?!" Taichi's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. Agumon, beside him, cringed, yet Taichi continued, "No, that's dumb! I've never left your side! You're my sister! My _sister,_ Hikari! We're - _Yagamis!_"

"You have to!" Hikari said back, just as firmly. Once Taichi fell silent, just as the others had, she calmed and looked away from his leering gaze. Such a frustrated expression her brother held. Yet, pausing only briefly to gather her thoughts, Hikari continued, "I don't know why, but I just – _know_ – that this is something only Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, Miyako, Iori, and I can complete. Besides, a smaller group would be less suspicious. We don't know where we're going, it could be anywhere."

"That's why we – the _first_ Destined (_well, okay, technically the second Destined_) – should go, too," mumbled Taichi. "What if you go to a place and can't turn back? What if it's an extremely dark world with really powerful and evil monsters?"

"I know we'll be back," Hikari said back, eyes flashing. "All journeys must end where they begin, and mine began here."

Her gaze wandered to the window, looking out toward the rest of Odaiba. Such a big yet small city. Such an adventurous wild house of unknown features, yet it was her home, her _home,_ and it was indeed the place where everything began. Even her destiny as a Chosen began here, in this big yet small place.

"Hikari..." Taichi's eyes widened slightly, his head tilted to the side, hands fisting and de-fisting, fisting and de-fisting, fisting and... "Hikari, I – want to protect you."

The two locked gazes, Taichi standing a few feet away, arms limp at his sides, as Hikari sat in a chair before a computer desk. Then, sadly, Hikari turned away from him.

"You... can't protect me forever," she whispered.

"It's alright, Tai," Daisuke said, sitting up from the bed. He grinned cockily, yet his expression showed one of true blue confidence; a confidence that made everyone look up at their new leader. This was the man whom Taichi's torch was passed to. "She's got us to back her up. If Miyako and Iori and Ken weren't enough, you know me and TP will go crazy trying to protect her."

"That's right," Takeru said with his own confident grin. Patamon fluttered beside his shoulder, grinning as his baby blue eyes filled with the confidence only his partner's grin described. "And my name's T_**K**_. I still can't believe you haven't gotten that yet."

"Huh? TJ? What?" Daisuke blinked and looked at the blond-haired boy, who sighed irritably and shook his head. When Takeru didn't respond, Daisuke blinked one final time and looked back to Taichi, who didn't look impressed.

"I'm entrusting my sister to a guy who can't even spell TK right..." Taichi muttered.

"Hey," Daisuke said firmly. "Spelling TZ wrong is my style. Besides..."

Taichi and Daisuke locked gazes. Daisuke tilted his head to the side, a lock of his reddish-brunette hair falling across his eyes. Then, without wavering, the 16-year-old Motomiya Daisuke gave his best lop-sided grin and continued, "...Hikari's a lot stronger than you know."

Taichi blinked.

Hikari smiled.

"Davis..."

Daisuke turned to her and winked. "Smooth?"

"Smooth..." she replied with a tearful smile and nod. "You dork!"

"Heh, heh!" He grinned and turned back to Taichi, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Daisuke only nodded. "Trust me, and believe in Hikari. If she says we'll be back, I believe her, and I will be willing to cross _any_ realm to steal back her heart."

He again winked.

Hikari nervously laughed. "Okay, stop now."

"But there's so many puns to be had..." Daisuke said.

She glared. "No, seriously, stop it, you."

"Ah, fine," Daisuke sighed.

"No, Davis is right," Takeru said, standing. "I'd be willing to join him in that journey. Something dear to Hikari was taken from her, and even though it was her choice then, if she feels she needs it back, then I will aid her in getting it back. Hikari's my best friend. I'd do anything to protect her."

"Takeru!" Hikari smiled big. "Thank you."

Takeru grinned back and nodded. Daisuke sighed and put his fists on his hips, but in the end, it was Ken and Miyako and Iori who stood up and ran to Hikari, quick to rush forward and embrace her.

"Don't think we'd let you go alone!" Miyako said.

"Please, Hikari, you were there for me when Demon wanted to take me to the World of Darkness," Ken said. "I won't let you say no to me coming!"

"We're teammates," Iori said. "We faced MaloMyotismon together, and I won't let that teamwork break now!"

"Ack!" Daisuke said. "Wait, I was supposed to be the first to hug Hikari!"

"Eh..." Takeru scratched the back of his head. "So much for that?"

"You two..." Hikari said with a tearful laugh. She reached forward and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them into the group hug. "Thank you – all of you – for understanding."

"Of course we'd understand, Hikari," Miyako snorted, releasing her just brief enough to clasp both Hikari's hands with her own and smile big. "You're like a sister to me! Ever since we slapped each other, we were tighter than tight!"

Hikari laughed and nodded, and as the others began to pull away, Hikari's gaze went to Taichi.

Taichi was hesitant, gaze on his sister and only his sister.

However, seeing that determination burning brightly in her eyes, he smiled, sighed, and joined their hug, holding her tightly.

"You better get your ass back over here soon," Taichi whispered. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, Tai," she whispered back, smiling warmly. "And don't worry – I _will_ return."

Nodding, they let the silence overcome them, and the sweet sound of the vortex's humming wash over them, as if it were the waterfall, and they were the rocks, standing firmly without breaking against the fierce falling water.

Memories...

That's what this all would be someday...

Just... memories.

**-\/-**

Brave was a gruff man, with hair once mahogany-colored but now a thick, luscious red, dyed by the blood of not only his victims, but the victims of his comrades and enemies. Blood was not uncommon in his world, because, in his world, there was a great evil.

This evil would not be tampered with.

At Brave's side there was a digimon, blue-skinned with a silver V written across his white chest. The digimon stared ahead with his own resolve, not willing to wait any longer. Neither of them – man nor mon – was going to wait for the evil's answer.

It was waiting which had gotten them in this situation in the first place.

So, staring that blue-haired man straight in the eye, Brave pulled back a clenched fist, flung it forward, and watched as a smoke bomb hit the ground at the blue-haired man's feet. Grinning, smoke veiled the evil in gray, and when the smoke vanished, so had he, but Brave was not upset.

After all, they had a mutual understanding. A... _connection,_ you could say.

They had only one thing in common – and that was the fact that they'd both killed someone they cared very deeply about.

Her blood was the blood which tainted his hair red, and tainted the other man's soul black.

Silence was the only gift she'd given them.

**-\/-**

A while went by. Whether that while was a long one or a short one, none of the Destined completely knew. They at first _thought_ it was long until they'd decided their fate, things gathered and ready, the portal churning before them like a foreign creature they'd never gazed into before. No, a "while" was not long at all, or perhaps it just wasn't long enough.

When things calmed, they were sprawled out on the floor, all of them in their own thoughts. Were things really going to go down like this? From the original eight Destined, only Taichi, Takeru, and Hikari knew what was going to happen tonight – none of the others (Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, and so on and so forth) could make it. What would they say tomorrow if none of the second generation were there? What would they say if they weren't there in a week – a month – in a year?

Could it really take a year? Over a year? Over ten years, or twenty? Would they return with their skin in wrinkles and their bones aching, their spirits old and worn?

No.

They couldn't talk like that.

The second generation were told by Gatomon to gather their things and tell everyone goodbye before they came to the Yagami residence. They didn't know what was happening, but they did know that whatever it was, it was big.

The only ones who didn't know were the Yagami parents. The two were gone, an unfortunate event that had left Hikari stressed out more than she already was. Just – _gone_ – on a business trip for a week. They were supposed to return tomorrow. Hikari was so excited for it because she'd gotten a gift for them, but it was a gift she felt would have to wait until she returned. She wouldn't give it to them and not witness their expressions when they unwrapped their presents.

Besides, holding that gift until she was able to _personally_ give it to her parents almost put it in concrete: She were going to return, so that Hikari could give that present to her parents.

"Tai..." she said suddenly. A few Destined looked up from their places, but only Taichi brought his gaze fully to her. "Tell Mom and Dad the truth. They'll understand. Eventually."

Taichi nodded, taking a few steps forward to grab Hikari's hands. "They understood before when we had to return to the DigiWorld to defeat the Dark Masters. They can understand again. They knew they had special kids, and because of that, they also know they have to accept the responsibilities of letting us go when we need to."

"Right," Hikari said with a sad nod.

They stood quiet for a few more seconds, then, without hesitation, they embraced.

"Go get 'em, Kari. Show 'em what you're made of," Taichi said, determined. "I won't doubt you, so don't doubt yourself."

"I'll remember that," Hikari said with a sad smile. "Goodbye, Tai."

"Goodbye."

Again, silence. Then, standing from the bunk bed, Daisuke stood next to the portal and looked over the others.

"Let's go," he said gently. "As Hikari said, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Just like the old days," Takeru said with a nod toward Hikari. "Right?"

"Yeah," Hikari said with a grin. "If we could survive that sojourn, we can definitely survive this."

"Yeah."

So, with that, the Destined all stood and stared deep into the portal and its many blues; watched as it crackled, as it sparked, as the cool listless breeze such a creation made swept aside loose papers and bits of clothing. Constantly moving, constantly shifting.

This was it.

This was their entering a whole new realm. And how many other realms after that?

Hikari took a few steps forward. Her foot stopped right before the green mist pouring from the vortex's surface, a mist that curled and coiled around her, feeling cool yet warm, strangely similar to something else, something she couldn't quite remember, but still strikingly similar. Déjà vu? No. Not déjà vu.

She'd find out what she was feeling soon enough.

So, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the portal.

—Into the becoming.—

—Into _her_ becoming.—


End file.
